


How to cheer up a little boy

by PatriziaNordsee



Series: Secret Santa drabbles for Love in Panem [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriziaNordsee/pseuds/PatriziaNordsee
Summary: The Hunger Games and all characters belong to Suzanne Collins





	How to cheer up a little boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merciki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciki/gifts), [LitLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitLove/gifts).



> The Hunger Games and all characters belong to Suzanne Collins

# How to cheer up a little boy

This is my drabble to the prompt reindeer. 

Not beta-readed. All mistakes are mine. 

It is a gift for my dear friends @thegirlfromoverthepond and @litlifelover. 

Peeta was at his wits end. The way his little Sam cried made his heart ache.  
“Is he teething, again?” Peeta tried to look into the open mouth of his toddler. He remembered all to well the time when the first teeth came and his usually happy little boy became a crying one with more saliva than he ever imagined could have been in a baby.That has been so painful for their little boy. 

“I don’t think so. The way he cries is not high pitched like he is in pain. And his chin is almost dry.” Katniss looked into their baby book – a present from Effie and Haymitch. “He don’t grabs for his ears either. Thank god, no ‘otitis’ - again.” Katniss pronounced every single syllable, put the book on the coffee desk and hold out her arms. “Come here my little Sammy. Can you tell mommy why you cry. Mommy and dad are making it better.” Katniss took the crying infant into her arms and sat right beside Peeta on the couch. 

“But Sammy doesn’t say a word even when he started with easy words a couple of weeks ago. He changed from crying to having hiccups while he snuggled his face into Katniss shoulder and Peeta petted Sam’s head. 

“Looks like he calms down a little.” Peeta’s relief came to early. The doorbell rang, Sam started the waterworks anew and Peeta left to see who willingly came to get his eardrums pierced. 

“What are you doing to him?” Haymitch interrogated Katniss immediately when he entered the living room. 

“Me, nothing!” Katniss tried to clarify. Haymitch had a tendency to think that her lack of people skills included her baby boy. Which was wrong. The both of them got along fabulous - mother and son. Usually. Till now. She didn’t know what to do to make her Sammy happy again. “Don’t tell me that you can do better. At least I know that he is not ill.“ Katniss admitted. 

“But unhappy, nonetheless. I’m right back.” Haymitch declared and left. 

Katniss continued with rocking and petting her sons back softly. “Thank god for little presents. I don’t know if I can stomach both Sammy’s crying and Haymitch smart mouth. 

“Now you jinxed it.” Peeta turned to the open living room door where Haymitch appeared again. 

“Now let Uncle Haymitch try to help his little Sammy.” Haymitch carefully removed Sammy out of his mothers arms, sat him on his own lap and removed a parcel from the pocket of his large cardigan. “Look Sammy what do I have here? A present for my little Sammy!” Haymitch almost cooed. Katniss and Peeta had to oppress a laugh even when they were surprised that Sammy stopped crying, hiccuping or giving otherwise signs of discomfort. 

“What is he doing, we already didn’t?” Peeta turned to Katniss who only shrugged. “I don’t know but it works.” 

“What does your uncle Haymitch has for his Sammy? Shall we both have a look?” Haymitch handed the parcel to Sammy who began to tear at the paper. When Sammy got sight of the brown fur of the stuffed animal he began to make noises like a little dog. “Whuff, whuff.” 

“A dog? You think it is dog, Sammy?” Haymitch pulled the tattered paper away to uncover – a stuffed reindeer. 

“Whuff, whuff.” Sammy answered. He stuffed the end of one antler into his little mouth and snuggled into Haymitch’s arms. A couple of minutes later their little boy was asleep. 

“What was that about not knowing how to make it better, sweetheart?” Haymitch grinned while he softly hold his little friend in his arms. 

**end**


End file.
